<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught by Hokee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271480">Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee'>Hokee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kate Lives, Kissing, M/M, Slight Voyeurism, Team/Family Dinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim McGee really didn't get paid enough for this...</p>
<p>October 11th: WTF - 100 words - I don't know what your character(s) is/are doing, but this is the reaction to it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee/Abby Sciuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.</p>
<p>I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warnings: Tony/Gibbs Slash, slight voyeurism</p>
<p>Fandom: NCIS</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Caught</strong>
</p>
<p>The dinner was Jethro's idea and Tony wholeheartedly agreed that the 'Family Dinner' that Abby had aptly named was really needed, especially after Kate had almost gotten shot on the rooftop by Ari, but did they have to be so long? It was going on three hours now and every time Gibbs moved in his seat at the table or couch, his nose would pick up the scent of coffee and something that was uniquely Jethro and it was driving him MAD! Abby had taken to throwing him pitying looks every time he squirmed in his seat, and he could just see Kate's smug face when she would deliberately get Gibbs' attention.</p>
<p>With the sly knowing smirks on Gibbs' face, the other man knew that he was driving him crazy and he growled under his breath. McGee squeaked and doubled his efforts to pay more attention to Ducky's rambling story on the history of the term 'breaking bread'. He took a vicious bite out of the garlic bread and did <em>not</em> pout into his plate of lasagna.        </p>
<p>Tim McGee let the soft Scottish words soothe his nerves. Between work, he really didn't want to admit that he was still clinging a bit to Kate if the fond annoyed looks she kept throwing at his too close chair were anything to go by, and the tension he could feel building between Tony and Gibbs, he really didn't get paid enough. He was this close to locking them in the broom closet, either that or duct-taping Tony to his seat.</p>
<p>He shared a look with Palmer, who rolled his eyes, and then he searched out Abby for help. Maybe she had an idea on how to get Tony less growly, he was spending way too much time around Gibbs, if he even started to sound like the other man. Her excited look when Tony bit into the breadstick and Gibbs groaned, told him that he was on his own. He decided to go back to listening to Ducky, at least he wasn't mentally scarring when not around dead bodies.  </p>
<p>Tony and Gibbs hungrily tore at each other's clothes. Their lips meeting in a frenzied passion as they fought each other for dominance. They had just made it through the family dinner. Barely. And now all they wanted was to hop into bed and explore each other’s hotspots. Licking, touching<em>, biting</em>. Tony couldn’t wait, he wanted the older man now! He would show Jethro that it wasn't nice to tease him in front of the team. Probie made a choking sound when Gibbs pat the back of Tony's head. Granted, Tony let out an unbidden purr of his own at the touch.</p>
<p>Tony couldn't stop the moan when Jethro thrust his tongue in deeper and he pushed himself closer to the man on the couch, straddling Jethro's thighs, needing to be closer than he already was.    </p>
<p>“Oh, what the fuck…can’t you guys wait till we’re actually gone?!” Tim's raised voice paused their actions and Tony whined in frustration.</p>
<p>“We thought you <em>were</em> gone.” Tony bit out, his eyes still focused on Jethro's wet lips. Fuck it, it's not like he hadn't caught the Probie and Abby going at it in the storage closet at NCIS before, payback was fair play. Tony nuzzled under Jethro's jaw and then went for a deep kiss, opening his mouth so Tim could see him tonging their boss.</p>
<p>Gibbs moaned and relaxed deeper into the couch and Tim quickly averted his gaze, eyes landing on a giddy Abby.</p>
<p>He mumbled something under his breath and went to gently pull Abby out the front door, he may not be the jealous type, but if she was excited, he wanted her excited over him, not their friends.</p>
<p>"Timmy, do ya think they'd let me film them?? Oh oh!! And did ya see the way Tony handled the Bossman?! He was so a natural t-"</p>
<p>Tim groaned to himself when he thought back on the kiss and had to adjust himself. Yup, he definitely needed a raise after that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>